khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Species
While many entities in the roleplaying sections may look or be human, there is a fair share of those that aren't. Individual species, in terms of roleplaying, are characterised by differences in physical, psychological and techniques. While not necessarily individual species, there are subsets of a species that warrant documentation, such as humanoid Nobodies of the Kingdom Hearts universe. Viewers and members are encouraged to, whenever possible, improve or add a new species entry, so long as it does not exist for a single character, or of one made inconsequentially or little-known. Species in the Roleplaying Section Human Nobody Humanoid Nobodies Angel Vanguard ∞'s characters, Drake Ignis and Zauss Tajit, are of this species, specifically, the Sprite subset. The Vanguard is the name given to a mortal species that served the Gods before their extinction at the hand of kindred enemies, the Sentinels. Drake Ignis, Zauss Tajit, and others of their company, are part of long-due re-emergence of the The Vanguard, operating under the not-to-be-confused group name of Vanguard. From a distance, The Vanguard very closely resemble humans, though on average a foot taller, and capable of a greater range of eye and hair colours. It is typically very rare for a Vanguard to grow fat or bulky, as their metabolism works super-efficiently, and muscles are typically exercised and grown dense while sleeping through small, involuntary muscle movements, on top of daily, awake usage. Vivid dreams typically also run through the mind of the sleeping, which run like scenarios and simulations to develop and maintain a person's psychological capabilities. Underneath the skin, The Vanguard have an extended rib cage, where, instead of ending at the bottom of the lungs, the ribs run down to the pelvis, with semi-elliptical opening from the bottom of the sternum to the pelvis. The opening is present in both genders, though is actually made use of by the pregnant females of the species, the slight indent and lack of ribs making the carrying and feeding of an in-womb baby easier. The baby grows within a sac that is attached to the mother by a line of thickened skin along the opening in the ribs, and said sac can detach after several months by simply cutting away the bond between mother and sac. From there, the baby continues to finalise it's growth process as though in an egg, feeds on the material of the sac, and at which time any genetic or physical manipulations can be made to the baby before 'birth'. Because the vagina is now a tool only of conception and not birthin, the pelvis of both male and female species is significantly different in structure, now much more solid and stable, and far less prone to fracturing. Another set of 'ribs' extends up the neck of a Vanguard, reinforcing it and making breaking of the beck and slitting of the throat exercise in frustration. The arm and leg structure of The Vanguard is very similar to humans, save for the lower legs, which show very slight hints of being reverse-jointed, the difference allowing for greater strength and flexibility when walking on the balls of their feet. Vanguard genetic material exists in a triple-helix shape, the third strand being totally empty. This lack of a third strain means that on the genetic level, The Vanguard are extremely flexible in altering themselves. Bonds in the third strain are much weaker than in the other two, meaning that they can be 'removed' and replaced with other genetic information. The presence of this unusual gene also allows for the abilities of Sprites - see below - to exist without the use of magic. Sprite A subset of The Vanguard that makes up about a quarter of the population. While physically very similar to normal Vanguard, some of the extrasensory, telekinetic and telepathic abilities of The Vanguard come about not as a result of magic or technology, but a totally natural bodily mechanic that manifests itself as the control of one, sometimes two, and in exceedingly rare cases three, of the Vanguard Elements. The appearance of Sprites, in terms of natural hair colour and style, and eye colour, is reflective of their element. For example, a Pyro Sprite typically has red or orange eyes and hair, and hair usually resembling flames to a degree. The types of Sprites there are correspond to the seven Vanguard Elements: Geo, Hydro, Aero, Pyro, Electro, Light and Dark. Manifest